Fungal infections are a major cause of morbidity and mortality and there is an urgent need for the development of new antifungal agents. Candidiasis is the most common fungal infection and Candida spp. have become the fourth leading cause of bloodstream infections in the United States (Edmond et al., Clin Infect Dis, 29:239-244 (1999); Pfaller et al., Clin Microbiol Rev, 20:133-163 (2007)). In addition to the morbidity and mortality associated with systemic candidiasis, localized infections are also a significant health issue. Candida spp. are the second most common cause of urinary tract infection (Laupland et al., J Crit Care, 17:50-57 (2002)) and according to different studies, approximately 70% of women experience vaginal infections caused by Candida spp., 20% of them suffer from recurrent infections, and of these latter recurrent infections, about half of the patients have four or more episodes per year (Paulitsch et al., Mycoses, 49:471-475 (2006); Corsello et al., Eur J Obstet Gynecol Reprod Biol, 110:66-72 (2003); Ventolini et al., J Reprod Med, 51:475-478 (2006)).
The success of Candida albicans as a human pathogen is a result of their diverse armamentarium of virulence factors. C. albicans colonizes mucosal surfaces, such as the gastrointestinal tract (isolated from over half of the oral cavities of healthy adults) and vaginal epithelium (Paulitsch et al., Mycoses, 49:471-475 (2006); Kumamoto et al., Annu Rev Microbiol, 59:113-133 (2005); Li et al., Microbiology, 149:353-362 (2003)). Candida virulence is a result of its ability to form biofilms, switch between different forms, and produce filaments in response to environmental conditions (Berman et al., Nat Rev Genet, 3:918-932 (2002); Kobayashi et al., Trends Microbiol, 6:92-94 (1998)). Candida biofilm formation has important clinical repercussions because of their increased resistance to antifungal therapy and the ability of cells within biofilms to withstand host immune defenses, resulting in treatment failure and the need to remove catheters and other biological materials (Kumamoto et al., Annu Rev Microbiol, 59:113-133 (2005); Kojic et al., Clin Microbiol Rev, 17:255-267 (2004); Raad, Middle East J Anesthesiol, 12:381-403 (1994); Ramage et al., FEMS Yeast Res, 6:979-986 (2006); Richard et al., Eukaryot Cell, 4:1493-1502 (2005)).